Twinning Is Winning
by ChaseTheSecondStar
Summary: Before they went to Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley spent their days in and around the Burrow. Their home and their entire world, but oh, how they liked to mess with it.
1. The Gnome-Incident

**A/N:The idea for this fic came from some lovely Fred & George artwork by faQy, featured here as the cover for this story. Look up their stuff on Deviantart. It's adorable. What else can I say here ... This is not meant as anything serious or long. Just some nice and short adventures by little five-year-old Fred and George. I'd like this to become somewhat of an ongoing series, so we'll see just how many things I can think up for these little rascals to do. :)**

 **As always, all things HP are the creation of J.K. Rowling and all credit goes to her.**

Molly had no idea where she'd gone wrong. She had raised three sons before the twins had come around and they had al turned out as good and polite little boys. Not that Fred and George weren't nice or that they didn't have good hearts, but Merlin's beard, they drove her up the walls. It seemed to her she couldn't turn her back on the five-year-olds for even one second or they'd run off to wreak havoc in and around the Burrow. She couldn't count this summer's feats on both her hands.

First of all, the boys had decided that they'd like to have a pet, after which they'd waddled off into the garden on their short and stubby legs, determined to catch one of the gnomes to keep and hide in their bedroom. The twins had been chasing them up and down the yard and while the gnomes thought it fun to delude the human children at first, they'd changed their minds after being tread upon one too many times. Like a swarm of angry bees they'd come down on the twins and if it hadn't been for Bill and Charlie's quick thinking the boys wouldn't have made it back inside in one piece. The older boys had been playing with their toy broomsticks a little further away and had instantly recognized the angry muttering for what it was. They had rushed in to drag Fred and George back inside. The only one who'd actually gotten bit was Bill, who'd been a bit upset but quickly quieted down after Molly had rewarded his heroic actions with an extra piece of homemade apple pie after supper.

Fred and George, however, had been laughing throughout the entire ordeal. The sound of their childish giggles could be heard throughout the house for the rest of the night as they re-enacted the events to one another, shouting the typical "Gerroff me!" back and forth, causing them even more hilarity and some angry looks from Bill, who'd occasionally put his hurt finger into his mouth to soothe it.

Even later that night, after Molly had put the twins to bed, they didn't quiet down for some time. Molly had brushed it off as the day's excitement, but little had she known that George had actually managed to sneak one of the buggers inside with them and it wasn't until the next morning when she opened their bedroom door and the desperate gnome made a run for it, that she figured it out.

A close inspection of the boy's bedroom didn't turn up anything else though and after a stern talking to, the boys stopped crying about the loss, promised not to do it again and settled down to play. Or to cause more mischief.

 **A/N: And thus ends "The Gnome-Incident". I hope you liked it! :) Feel free to review if you think it was fun or if there's anything I should work on. Thanks in advance. :D**


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Books

**A/N: Here we have it, folks. The second story in this series of unfortunate events. Let's find out what Fred and George got up to this time!**

 **I don't own HP. :( *cries***

While Bill and Charlie had been smart enough to leave the twins alone for a while after what had become known as the 'gnome-incident', poor 6-year-old Percy wasn't quite as lucky when he soon became Fred and George's new target. Molly hadn't noticed at first. Yes, Percy had been complaining and crying about several of his little booklets disappearing, but running a household of seven, Molly hadn't thought it suspicious. Percy was a very meticulous and precise little boy, but everyone could misplace something, especially in a house – she hated to admit – as messy as the Burrow.

After a few days, however, Percy was completely inconsolable. Several of his precious books had gone missing by now and neither Molly nor Arthur had had any luck finding them. It was quite devastating, seeing the small child cry his eyes out with no way of making this better again. They couldn't just replace the books, what with Bill starting his second year at Hogwarts in just a few weeks. The list of supplies had already arrived and things weren't exactly looking great. New books, a new set of robes and a broomstick to boot. They might have a peek around the Second-Hand Bookshop for little Percy, but Molly doubted they'd find anything there to settle the boy down. Hopefully, the mystery of the missing books would clear itself up sooner rather than later.

No one had thought to check the twins' bedroom for the books since neither Fred nor George had shown any particular interest in them, other than ripping out pages or throwing them at each other and the rest of the family. No, Molly and Arthur agreed that in the twins' case, it might be better to let the boys get acquainted with books at a slightly later stage in life. One can imagine their surprise though when they entered their sons' bedroom one fine August afternoon to find the boys tucked away safely behind the walls of a giant fortress, made of the very booklets they had been searching for. From thick walls to an entrance gate, crenelated parapets, and even a small tower in one of the corners, everything was there. The build filled their entire bedroom, encompassing both of the boys' beds and their wardrobe too. The sounds of laughter and children's voices told Molly that Fred and George had probably managed to smuggle all of their toys inside as well.

Hours went by while Molly and Arthur tried to lure their five-year-old sons out in the open; asking them nicely, asking them sternly and even trying to bribe them with the promise of desserts and toys. Nothing seemed to be working. Fred and George didn't show themselves, far too occupied with their games to pay attention to their parents' increasingly desperate pleas. After a good while, Arthur had called Bill into the room, leaving Charlie to tend the little ones and also with a firm order to keep Percy away, in order not to upset the little man. Unfortunately, Bill didn't manage to get the little tykes out either and he was seemingly too tall to fit through the fortress' tiny entrance.

Molly was at the end of her wit when an idea suddenly came to Arthur. Finally, they'd figured out a way to coax the twins out of their fortress. Hurriedly, he sent Bill down to the backyard to gather a few gnomes while talking to Fred and George through the tiny window slots. "Well boys, I imagine you're quite cosy in there. I can see you're having a good time, but I have some bad news for you. I've heard that an invasion in coming. The gnomes are about to attack and take over!"

Molly gave her husband a questioning look but decided to keep her mouth shut. Surely, it wouldn't work, but she was out of ideas herself. No harm in seeing what would happen next.

Bill swiftly returned, struggling to carry all six gnomes he'd managed to catch up the rickety staircase while they squirmed and squealed - "Gerroff me!" - in his arms. Arthur took over from him the second he got back to the bedroom.

"Now, here's the plan: I'm going to release these little monsters and they'll make a run for cover. Chances are they'll run for the fortress and the boys, which will undoubtedly startle them. When they come running outside, I expect both of you to grab one of the boys each, to make sure they won't run off. I'll keep ready to freeze the gnomes before they decide to permanently move their entire nest up in here. Everyone ready? Okay. One, two, three … GO!"

The gnomes, glad to regain their freedom, did indeed make a run for the cover of the fortress, which in turn set Fred and George to storm out. Arthur had been right on them having to grab hold of the boys rather fast, though, because after the initial shock wore off, the twins seemed determined to get back inside and deal with the intruders.

"That's enough for now, boys. These books aren't yours and this isn't their purpose either. I'm sure Percy would like to have them back." Molly was telling the twins, while Arthur pulled one gnome after another out of the fortress so that Bill could catch them. "You should make sure to put them all back in their place and apologize to your brother for taking them."

Fred and George took one quick look at each other, smiled and suddenly the fortress started breaking down. Book by book the walls fell apart, yet they all still floated around the room. Next thing, one after another flew out of the room. Some heading up the stairs to Percy's room, some back downstairs, all finding their respective shelves.

"Arthur, it's their first magic!" Molly exclaimed in surprise.

"I wouldn't hold out any hopes for them every using it for cleaning up again, though." Her husband answered on his way out of the bedroom, holding six very upset and confused gnomes.

 **A/N: Needless to say Percy was very pleased to be reunited with his precious books! ^^ Hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
